


Bad boy

by fengwan



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies)
Genre: French-Speaking Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengwan/pseuds/fengwan
Summary: 哎嘿嘿，就是有点虐的锤基啦……训诫都蛮虐的（悄咪咪）会有车哒~~~我不怎么想特别虐他们哎嘿嘿





	Bad boy

“喂，thor，你赶紧给我把你弟弟带走……！你知道他在我酒吧闯了多大的祸么？我吧台都快被他掀了！”fandral在电话里大吼着，金发男人能听出他的好友有多愤怒，“hey…fandral，拜托，我后天就回来了，要不是loki不喜欢跟着我长途跋涉……我也不会让你照顾他了……”话说了一半，小骗子的声音从那头传来“oh，亲爱的thor，my brother.你知道我为什么被迫到你亲爱的好友……”loki看了一眼朝自己翻白眼的fandral“噢，亲爱的fandral的酒吧吗？你知道的thor，你知道我爱你。难道你想让我一个人孤零零在大房子里过夜……？天啊，没有你的家对我来说什么也不是。所以我就跑到他酒吧里过夜。”可惜这番措辞也只是让thor提起了一点兴趣，然后毫不留情揭穿他的谎言“这不是你逃课的原因？sif告诉我你好久没去学校了，从我走那天开始。我觉得我有必要赶紧回来治治你。”男人低沉的嗓音挠的loki心痒痒，于是半撒娇到“hey，thor……你知道的 只是大学的专修课罢了。我好想你啊……早点回来……”他听起来有点微微的醉了。“you are a bad boy.loki.你又喝酒了……？我一走你就又乱来了是不是？胃不好还喝？”thor一想到这个家伙有一次喝酒喝到胃出血去医院，头就突突的疼。“你看我回去不把你的屁股揍开花。”loki下意识瑟缩了一下，随即调整了一下语气说道“行啊，那我等你。”说完就立马挂了电话把手机抛给fandral。遭到了那人的一个白眼“小东西你欠揍是吧……？”loki轻蔑的用指尖掐灭烟头，然后将高脚杯里的白兰地一饮而尽“谢谢你，fandral，谢谢你没把我后天上午要和别人约架的事情告诉thor。”那种真挚的语气和眼神却让fandral觉得浑身不自在。“你没把我酒吧喝空我也是谢谢你了。”这几天loki就和着了魔似的，整天跑到他的酒吧喝酒，要不是thor拜托的，他早早准备了胃药什么的，这家伙估计在医院待着吧。胃不好还要喝酒，甚至让fandral觉得他和thor之间是不是闹矛盾了。一问，loki只是笑，不说话，笑完之后喝高了就在那一边哭一边念叨着什么。大致听了一下就是thor貌似找了个女的，还上床了。不过他不会相信就对了。毕竟loki喝多了口不择言说着乱七八糟的话。关键是说就算了，他特么的还吐一地。噢，自己可真tm惨。  
fandral推了推看着空酒杯发呆的loki“小鬼，你可以赶紧去睡觉了，又要在这发一晚上呆吗，还是喝一晚上酒”黑发男人揉了揉朦胧的绿眼睛“我明天大概不会来了，我要补觉，这样后天才有劲儿揍人。”loki决绝的朝后面甩了甩手，出了酒吧门，深夜的凉风吹的他瞬间清醒了一下。他缓缓的往前逛去，这个点已经没多少人了。他不知道为什么自己要回归那些自己不良时期做的事情。也许，是因为他决定在thor旅行回来后和他表白，但是在他刚走的那个晚上打电话给他就听见了女人的娇吟和thor让她轻一点说话的低吟。也许，是loki呆愣着挂掉电话在大雨中狂奔失魂落魄跑到fandral酒吧里喝酒的时候金发男人始终没有回复他。也许，是第二天thor兴高采烈的告诉自己他恋爱了。也许，是他突然发现自己有多爱这个男人。他又开始疯狂了。戴上了久违熟悉的黑色耳钉，逃课，抽烟，喝酒，甚至和别人约架。约架的对象，当然就是那个jane的哥哥。  
最后把一拳揍到男人的脸上，loki朝他吐了口唾沫，他颧骨上还有被打出来的淤青，手臂也肿了一块，但是他丝毫不在意这一点，就这么大大咧咧的走进了熟悉的酒吧，fandral站在吧台前看着他这副样子“打完了？loki……我有必要提醒你thor回来了”“我知道”男人毫不在意的和身边凑过来的一个女郎碰了下杯“你知道我打谁么？jane的哥哥。如果没错，thor大概知道是我揍的他了。”fandral皱了皱眉“老天，那他肯定气炸了。你给我赶紧回去，别在这给我添堵”loki识趣的将杯子抛过去然后拦了一辆出租车。没错，他可不想逃避些什么。就算thor想揍他，可是他可不会害怕。在做这些之前，他就早已熟知自己将面对的将是thor-odinson的臭脸了。好在他有女朋友了，自己可以大胆地和他撕破脸皮。  
“咔挞。”loki开了门走进去，顺手把钥匙往门边一放。噢，他看见了thor的背影，他果然回来了，房内的低气压让他不适，他直接绕过了金发男人，往楼上走去“你想去哪？”他只是偏过了头“去我该待的地方。”很好，他已经点燃了odinson的怒火。“过来。”黑发男人不为所动，站在台阶上居高临下的看着他的哥哥。“过来。”thor又重复了一句。loki的脸上没什么表情，只是顺从的一步步走向他的兄弟。没错，兄弟。可真tm嘲讽，他居然喜欢上了他兄弟。虽然他并不是odin的亲生子，但这种感觉确实有点疯狂。可他现在不在意了，因为这还不够明确么？难道一定要thor亲口告诉他说，别来纠缠我了？loki就这么站在了thor面前，脸上依旧没有什么表情，眼神甚至开始放空，“坐下。”哦豁，意料之外的话，他此刻就像是一个木偶一般，任人摆布。酒精棉花带着怒意戳在他的伤口上，loki缓缓闭上眼睛，不去看thor。  
“loki。”男人闻声睁开了冰冷的绿色眼睛，“告诉我，你怎么了。”thor温柔的语气让他觉得有点不舒服，他宁可被揍一顿也不想和小孩子一样被哄。“你指什么？指的是我喝酒，抽烟，还是说，我去揍你女朋友亲爱的哥哥。”面对loki这种不屑的语气，thor显然是被气到了他一把将边上的男人往沙发里按。噢，他还记得避开伤口。“啪！”狠狠一巴掌揍上了他的臀部。“唔！……”loki整个人抖了一下，显然是被这一巴掌打的有点吃不消。thor的手劲是真的巨大了，几巴掌下去，人让黑发男人有点忍不住想哭，但他只是默默的把眼泪悉数的蹭在了沙发上，默默忍着哭腔。这却让thor更加火大，逐渐加大了力量。直到loki实在忍不住的抽泣了一下，才停下手把他扶起来站在自己面前，看着他有点红的眼睛，居然有了一点想欺负他的冲动。“知道错哪了么？”错……？为什么他从来没觉得自己错过呢……？。loki的眼睛并没有直视他，从回来以后就再也没过，只是直直的看向地板。“说话！”thor显然被他这种态度激怒了，不算轻的推了一把他，让loki一个踉跄，差点摔倒。他稳了稳身子，眼睛里除了震惊还有一丝释怀。他的嘴角扯出一抹戏谑的笑，一字一句道“我没错。”要说最大的错，就是爱上你了吧。  
thor可不会深究他的心理波动，一把拽下loki的裤子然后把他按趴在腿上，看着略微有点红肿的臀瓣，却毫不留情的往上添颜色，loki内心的委屈一下子涌了上来，他拼命的忍着哭声，死死咬着下唇，却还是在thor的脚边汇起一小片水洼。“抽烟，喝酒，打架。loki，你就这么不服管教么？”thor毫不怜惜的看着面前的两团肉在自己的手下变得红肿不堪，他必须知道loki想干什么。听到一直没有回音，thor用手轻轻抚上loki火热的臀部，谢特，好他妈痛。“你还想和我说什么吗？关于jane的哥哥，还有逃课的事。”“没了……你要打随你……吧……”这种话说出来真的可以气死thor，但是他的身子明明就在抖。odinson很清楚他弟弟有多怕痛，小时候就算只是摔一跤就会哭很久的小家伙。但他决心要给loki一个教训，他不明白这家伙在和自己怄什么气。“乖乖趴着。”loki不说一句话，只是顺着他的话来做。thor捡起掉地上的皮带，折成几折，点了点他的臀部“接下来，你会因为你的叛逆收到你应得的惩罚，brother。40下。记得报数。”loki死死将手握拳，“啪！”皮带打上去可不是一般的疼，他整个人都抖了一下，忍不住轻轻“阿”了一下然后报出了数字“1……”本就深红的屁股上立刻出现了一个深紫色的印子。眼泪忍不住的往下滴，泪水模糊的视线，loki索性闭着眼睛默默承受着这一切。……  
“40……阿……”最后那一下是抽在大腿根的，loki终于坚持不住的趴在沙发上喘了会儿气。然后缓缓站起来把裤子往上提，这一动作让他忍不住“嘶”了一声。  
然后就在thor的注视下，他什么也没说，只是带着红肿的双眼深深的看了他一眼。不知道为什么。这个眼神里包含了太多的东西，让金发男人的心狠狠的揪在了一起。loki的眼睛里没有了以前只要看见他就有的那种掩盖不住的欣喜。取而代之的是一种陌生的冷漠，还有失望。thor想拦住他，那些话却就这样堵在嗓子里没有讲出。他眼睁睁的看着loki像一只被夺走领地的豹子，灰溜溜的离开了曾经属于自己的那块土地。  
thor揉了揉眉心，坐在沙发上思考这其中的原因却猛地接到了jane抱怨的电话“thor,你这个弟弟到底是怎么一回事？他是有精神疾病么？莫名其妙把我哥打成这样？！”他匆忙的向jane道歉，并解释了loki只是在叛逆期的小孩子，语气却是意想不到的温柔。loki坐在门边听着他用温柔的声音哄jane，然后听到拿钥匙的声音。他出门了。是吧，自己就这么被丢在一边了，女朋友可真是重要的不行。一滴滴泛着水光的泪滴划过灰白的脸颊，滴落在地上，多么不起眼。谁又会注意到他的泪水呢。  
tbc.


End file.
